<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meant to Be by valentineninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482578">Meant to Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineninja/pseuds/valentineninja'>valentineninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineninja/pseuds/valentineninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't a match made in heaven or in hell. They were just meant to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meant to Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for springkink long ago. This fic was based off one of the Seven Mysteries of Karakura Town in episode 281. I thought it was interesting that Renji and Rukia were off together in the middle of the night in a secluded part of the city, and well, this was the result of my imagination.</p><p>Prompt: Bleach, Renji/Rukia - Biting - Renji wondered, briefly, what her soft, pale skin would taste like beneath his lips. </p><p>And as it turned out, this was my first Bleach fic ever! Anyway, reposting from ffnet. Enjoy the PWP!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div><p>"How much longer are we going to do this?" Renji asked, stifling a yawn.</p><p>"Until you get it right," Rukia said, voice colored with annoyance. "Now try again!"</p><p>"You know, you'd make a good drill sergeant," Renji muttered, hands beginning to glow with the beginnings of a Kidō spell. "And I still can't believe you told Ichigo. This was supposed to be between you and me."</p><p>"What's the big deal? It's not like he's going to run off and tell everyone else that you completely stink at Kidō and need to practice. Everyone already knows, so you shouldn't feel bad," Rukia said, matter-of-fact.</p><p>Renji could feel a vein beginning to throb as his anger began to build. "Why don't you shut your face so that I can concentrate?"</p><p>Rukia glared at him and tapped her foot impatiently so that Renji could begin. Seconds later, she let out a snort when the red ball of energy left his hand and weakened much more quickly than his previous times. "You're not concentrating…"</p><p>"Yes, well, maybe I should practice <em>alone</em>."</p><p>Her eyes narrowed and before he could take a breath to explain why he was annoyed, she drove her fist into his stomach, effectively knocking the air out of him.</p><p>"Ingrate," she muttered, turning away so that she could flashstep back to Ichigo's room and to her comfortable little closet. She'd been trying to be nice, but if Renji was going to be an asshole about it, she would just retire for the night sooner than she had expected.</p><p>Her eyes widened when Renji caught her wrist before she could even take a step forward. "Sorry," he muttered, his breath having returned. "I don't mean to be a jerk, but I don't want you spilling my damn business to Ichigo or anyone!"</p><p>"I don't understand what the big deal is," she replied, shrugging without turning around to look at him.</p><p>"Well, how would you like it if I casually told Orihime that you have a whole set of Chappy themed underwear?"</p><p>Rukia shrugged one shoulder and smirked, turning to give Renji a look. "She already knows."</p><p>Renji's mind went blank—and dirty—for a long moment. He snapped out of it when Rukia gave him a disgusted look. "Okay, fine. What if I told Ichigo about Kaien and what he meant to you?"</p><p>This time her face seemed to lose color at the mention of her old mentor, and Renji cursed himself for not keeping his damned mouth shut. "Fuck. Rukia, I'm sor—"</p><p>She yanked on her arm, hard, and Renji stumbled once, caught by surprise. "I get it, okay, Renji? You made your point."</p><p>He stepped forward to touch her shoulder and she stepped back, evading his touch. "I didn't mean to bring it up."</p><p>"Yes, you did," Rukia said, voice going cold.</p><p>It was in moments like these that Renji cursed his Captain for having taught Rukia well in how to close herself off from emotion. This wasn't how things were supposed to be anymore. They had been best friends for a long time, and their separation with her adoption had driven a chasm between them, but they had started to close the distance after her rescue from being executed. Renji didn't think he'd be able to handle Rukia distancing herself from him again.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he ground out quickly. "You know that sometimes I don't think before I talk. I'm a fucking idiot."</p><p>Her eyes glinted like a cat's in the darkness. "A big fucking idiot," she echoed.</p><p>His eyebrow twitched but he said nothing. He was trying to apologize and get her to not stay mad at him, and cursing her out would not help his case. "Yeah. But I'd still like your help."</p><p>Her shoulders lost all tenseness and she nodded, turning to look at him fully. "Fine. Try again," she said, moving to lean back against some crates to watch from a small distance.</p><p>Renji continued to practice. And continued to fail.</p><p>He'd never been a big fan of Kidō, preferring instead to fight with brute strength and sword skills. He wondered if that was why he was so bad at producing any kind of spells…</p><p>"We should call it a night," Renji grumbled, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>Rukia rolled her eyes and nodded. "We'll just try again tomorrow. You could use all the help you can get," she said the last under her breath.</p><p>"What was that?" Renji asked dangerously.</p><p>She shrugged her small shoulders and gave him cool eyes again. "Nothing."</p><p>"Maybe I should just give up on this. I mean, I haven't learned shit in the last few decades," he said, leaning against the crate Rukia had been sitting on.</p><p>"You <em>did</em> learn something," said Rukia, lips twitching in amusement. "You at least learned how not to blow yourself up anymore."</p><p>"Har, har," Renji said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just go home to Ichigo, Rukia."</p><p>He didn't know where the bitter tone was coming from, or why his annoyance was more pronounced on that night, but he did know that he kept talking without thinking first.</p><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rukia yelled, cheeks colored with a blush.</p><p>"Whatever you want it to mean," Renji replied, shrugging.</p><p>"If you're implying that he and I are… are together, then you're delusional!"</p><p>"I honestly don't care," Renji bit out, walking past her and getting ready to flash step back to Urahara's store.</p><p>"Why are you being such an asshole about it if you don't care? Geez, Renji, you're acting like you're jealous," she teased, eyes glinting evilly at him.</p><p>"Why would I be jealous over a pipsqueak like you?" Renji asked snidely.</p><p>Rukia sputtered. "Pipsqueak?"</p><p>"Yeah, you heard me right," Renji challenged, halting in his steps and turning back to see her fuming behind him.</p><p>Before he could utter another word, Rukia rushed him, and Renji wasn't completely able to sidestep her hit. She caught him in the side, nearly knocking the air out of him again, and sending a flash of pain racing up over his ribs and leg. The next hit came at his shin in the form of a kick that left him hopping and howling in pain.</p><p>"Call me a pipsqueak again, Renji. I <em>dare</em> you!"</p><p>"What would your precious brother think if he saw you acting like some low-class street rat?" Renji taunted.</p><p>The next punch she aimed at his face, but he easily caught her wrist, pulling her hand upwards and pushing her backwards towards the wall of the building. "Let go of me you ass!"</p><p>She struggled briefly in his grip until she felt her robe begin to open wider at the middle, exposing her collarbone and part of her neck and shoulder. "Release me, Renji," she said in a low, dangerous voice.</p><p>She couldn't help but feel the warmth of his much taller body against her, the strength of his hands on her. How long had it been since he had <em>touched</em> her? The distance between them had been great, even after they had become friends again, and she had forced herself to not think of him in a romantic sense; him or any other male, for that matter.</p><p>Her cheeks colored in embarrassment and he finally realized that in her struggle her uniform had loosened some, giving him a very nice view of her shining skin in the moonlight. Renji wondered, briefly, what her soft, pale skin would taste like beneath his lips. He swallowed hard and tried to look away, but in the process his eyes met hers and he was lured into her wide pools of midnight blue.</p><p>"So… you and Ichigo aren't… together?" He choked out after a long pause of staring at each other.</p><p>Rukia scoffed and shook her head. "He's an infant compared to us, Renji. And he has the weight of both worlds on his shoulders. Romance is the last thing on his mind."</p><p>"And on yours?"</p><p>"Why are you asking so many questions?" Rukia asked, guarded.</p><p>"I'm trying to decide whether it'll be a bad idea or not if I kiss you," Renji replied, eyes darting towards her lips and back to her eyes.</p><p>His bluntness was a bit surprising, and her eyes darkened even more with a challenge. "Maybe you should just shut up and do it."</p><p>Well, he certainly didn't need to be told twice. Especially when he had wanted to kiss her again for a very long time. Before she decided that it was a bad idea, or argued that they were in a public place, Renji moved in against her, his lips touching hers hesitantly. When he pulled back, she was glowering at him.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Rukia snapped.</p><p>"Maybe we shouldn't go down this road—" He started, his confidence wavering. And when hadn't he been a coward when it came to the tiny girl in his arms? She'd always had a way of making him feel inadequate without her even knowing or trying. Like now.</p><p>Before he could even finish his sentence, she had rammed her fist into his chin, silencing him painfully. "Don't start anything that you're not going to finish!" she snapped, dragging him back by his uniform and pulling his face towards hers.</p><p>Her kiss was the opposite of what his had been, and against himself, Renji felt his body flare with desire as her tongue swept into his mouth. His hands pressed against the wall behind her to keep him steady when his knees buckled. He'd always liked her aggressive side, even though he sometimes preferred her more graceful side, too. There was just something so… fucking hot about her when she was forceful.</p><p>One of his hands left the wall to slip behind her back and pull her body tightly to his, feeling her soft curves mold perfectly to his own hard body. His neck was beginning to ache with the angle, but his body refused to obey him enough to move back for air. It had been such a long time since he'd had her this close to him, since he'd been able to kiss her… </p><p>Finally, she released him and let out small gasps of air, her eyes half-lidded as his lips trailed a path over her smooth neck, teeth skimming and raising goose-bumps on her flesh. "Don't—" she started, only to shriek when his teeth sunk into the spot where shoulder met neck. "Damn it, Renji!" she hissed, ramming her fist into his shoulder.</p><p>"Shut up, Rukia. I've got a good memory and I can remember clearly that you used to like me biting you!"</p><p>"You did it too hard, idiot!" she replied. "Now it's going to bruise. What the hell am I supposed to say if someone sees it?"</p><p>Renji merely grinned, arms circling her waist and hauling her up so that he didn't have to hunch his back painfully. The resulting position left him with Rukia's legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Before she could protest, he kissed her again, taking the chance to sweep his tongue into her mouth to taste her and to shut her up. Pulling away, his teeth lingered on her bottom lip, tugging and sucking as Rukia tried to swallow back the noises threatening to leave her throat.</p><p>"Are you sure you want me to finish what I started, Rukia?" Renji asked, pulling back so that their eyes could meet.</p><p>She stared up at him, slightly breathless, and wondered if he was giving her a way out. She knew what they would be risking if they traveled down this road again. It had been painful enough to lose him once, but Rukia had a feeling that if they were forced apart again, this time it would be even worse.</p><p>Though she hadn't been born into nobility, she knew that the Kuchiki family would expect her to find a suitable husband sometime soon. Once upon a time, she'd wanted Renji to be that person, and though she refused to acknowledge it, a small part of her still did. Her brother had risked so much to be with her sister Hisana; Rukia didn't know what the consequences would be if she decided to travel the same path.</p><p>Still, her heart was beating fast in her chest at the prospect of having Renji rubbing up against her body. How could she deny herself this chance of feeling close to him once more? "I thought I told you to stop talking," she whispered, voice hoarse with desire and feeling. She pulled him into another kiss to shut him up.</p><p>Renji could feel his heart pounding in his chest as her fingers sunk into his hair right underneath his ponytail, tugging not so gently, while her other hand slipped inside his uniform to trace over the tattoos on his chest. His own hands began to wander, one dragging through her hair while the other slid slowly from her waist to pull at the wraps covering her breasts. A large hand engulfed her fleshed and cupped one of her breasts, thumb running over the peak until it stiffened.</p><p>His lips began to move across her collarbone, mouth hot and teeth dragging over her sensitive skin, causing goose bumps to rise. Pulling away from the wall, he carried her a few steps over and sat her down on one of the large crates nearby. His mouth then began a quick and merciless assault on her breasts, teeth tugging on her nipples before taking the sensitive skin into his mouth and sucking, forcing her eyes to shut as her legs wrapped around his waist restlessly.</p><p>"Lay back," Renji said, voice a low growl.</p><p>"Renji! What are you doing? We're in public," Rukia hissed, breathless.</p><p>"Well, then keep your mouth shut and we'll be okay!" he snapped, releasing the tie around her waist and beginning to pull her pants down her legs.</p><p>Rukia's breathing quickened in excitement. She didn't know what it was; the prospect of getting caught by someone, anyone patrolling the area—heaven forbid, one of their friends—or maybe the fact that it was Renji who was bringing forth so many sensations. He hadn't even touched her and already she could feel her legs tremble.</p><p>"<em>Try</em> to keep quiet, okay, Rukia?" he asked.</p><p>She didn't get a chance to answer before his mouth and teeth were trailing a path up from her knees. Goose bumps spread across her skin, and she felt warmth seep into her the closer he got to her center. Her breathing was starting to quicken and her hands fisted into her uniform, which she was still wearing, parted to the sides.</p><p>Her breath stuttered when he bit roughly at the inside of her thigh before his mouth finally claimed its prize. <em>Oh.</em> Rukia shut her eyes in pleasure, hearing her heart thunder away in her ears as Renji trailed his tongue over her in slow rough swirls, avoiding the main spot she wanted his mouth to visit. Rukia closed her eyes and let her senses heighten, listened until the lewd sound of Renji's mouth on her overshadowed the sounds of night-time insects and their song.</p><p>They had learned about sex together, and it was shocking to see that he had only gotten better in the time that they had been separated.</p><p>Unable to do anything but try to remain as quiet as possible, Rukia felt him place her legs over his shoulders and his hands on her bottom, raising her higher and to a more comfortable position for him. Her leg twitched against his cheek when his tongue slipped inside and she had to force her knees to not crush his head with the sensation.</p><p>"Renji… I'm going to…" she trailed off into a strangled moan. She didn't know how, but she felt him grin against her before he doubled his efforts and used the pad of his thumb to rub at her bundle of nerves while his tongue continued to explore her velvety walls.</p><p>Her thighs closed around his head, her back arched, and her toes curled as she felt the amazing build up of one of the best orgasms she had ever experienced. "Renji!" her scream reverberated around them as the spasms took her over, closing over his tongue rhythmically.</p><p>Renji rose up to watch her, feeling himself harden even more at the unfocused, flushed look on her face and the breathless moans leaving her parted lips. It was always good to know when he'd done a good job, he thought with a grin, reaching for his own pants and pushing them down to his ankles.</p><p>They'd be in big trouble if some other shinigami stumbled across them, but he found that at that particular moment he didn't care. It had been way too long without Rukia and he was going to enjoy every second of it.</p><p>Sighing in pleasure, he slipped inside her tight passage, feeling a last spasm from her release around him. He gave her the chance to let her breathing return to normal before he began to move, shuddering at the silky slide of her body around his. It was like coming home, and he didn't ever want to leave.</p><p>Leaning over, he pulled Rukia's unresisting body to a sitting position and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her damp forehead against his collarbone. Sliding a hand over her lower back, he pulled her even closer to him, burying his nose into her hair. "Ready?" he whispered into her ear.</p><p>Rukia nodded and wondered why Renji was being gentle. He'd always been on the side of barbaric—so had she, for that matter—but seeing this side of him was making her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. She couldn't afford to fall back in love with him…</p><p>His hips pulled before driving forcefully back, making Rukia dig her fingers into his shoulders for something to cling onto. His pace was fast and hard and it was getting hard to breathe through the pleasure. Renji knew she could take this and more, and his body was on fire, but at this rate it would be over sooner for the both of them.</p><p>Rukia glanced up at him, eyes keen on his face, his eyes. His lips parted to ask her what she was thinking, or to possibly just groan in pleasure, but she stopped him with a kiss that nearly took his breath away. It made him pause and just feel her lips moving against his, her sweet tongue in his mouth, her heartbeat hammering against his.</p><p>"Rukia—"</p><p>"Don't say anything, Renji," she whispered against his lips. Shifting her legs around him, she leaned further back at an angle, watching Renji's brown eyes darken to nearly black with her movement.</p><p>Taking a hold of her hips, Renji resumed his forceful pace, delighting in her flushed face and the nails digging into his shoulders once more. He was beginning to feel the desperation himself, his arms and legs trembling with the pleasure of being inside of Rukia. He needed… he needed… he pulled her body back into his and clamped his teeth into her neck, growling low in his throat as her insides began to flutter.</p><p><em>Yes! </em>Rukia cried out his name in one ragged moan that made him lose all rhythm and shout as his orgasm followed on the heel of hers. His body shuddered and arched, his essence coating her insides until he had nothing else to give.</p><p>Her arms circled around him and held him tightly as he slumped forward into her, still shivering in pleasure, but sated. Her slim fingers ran through his hair and she blinked languidly up at the moon and stars. "I missed you," she admitted in a small voice. "And I missed kicking your ass."</p><p>Renji snorted out a laugh and drew away from her, fixing his clothing and then helping Rukia right her own. He then sank down to the floor, his back pressed against the building's wall. "I missed you, too, smartass," he admitted after a long moment.</p><p>Rukia tied a final twist around her waist and concluded that she looked presentable enough, and if anyone had questions, she would just blame it on fighting hollows. Her gaze then settled on Renji's profile as he leaned back and closed his eyes, his body and features relaxed. Sighing to herself and making a decision, she approached him and folded herself between Renji's legs, her back to his chest. When he made no move to touch her, she huffed and grabbed his arms, curling them around her. She then placed her head against his chest to listen to the strong and sure beat of his heart.</p><p>There had been countless of times when she had fallen asleep to the cadence of his heartbeat, lulled into a peaceful state even while sleeping in the rundown shack they'd called home for so long. Renji had been there for so much of her life that she couldn't think of being without him anymore.</p><p>"Captain is going to kill me," Renji muttered after a long, drowsy moment of holding Rukia in his arms, soaking up her body heat.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I've gone and fallen in love with you. Though I think I've always been kinda in love with you," Renji confessed.</p><p>"I thought you hated being around me because we were always fighting," Rukia said, a smile pulling at her lips.</p><p>"Thin line between love and hate, or some shit like that," he replied.</p><p>Rukia snickered and laced her small fingers over his much larger ones. "You're <em>so romantic</em>."</p><p>There was another long pause. "You didn't say it back."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Way to be a girl, Renji."</p><p>"Screw you, Rukia," Renji snapped, lacking the proper heat in his voice.</p><p>Rukia smiled brightly and looked up at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Of course I love you… when you're not being an asshole," she said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>"We're both screwed, you know," Renji said, running his fingers through her hair.</p><p>"I know," Rukia said, settling back against his chest. "But maybe my brother won't be so opposed to us being together now. He's changed." She ignored Renji's disbelieving scoff but punched him in the stomach for good measure.</p><p>"Maybe. But we could wait a little before telling him that we're involved," he said eyeing the top of her head to see her reaction.</p><p>Rukia narrowed her eyes and sat up once more. "<em>Involved?</em> I don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend or anything."</p><p>Renji grinned and pulled her into a kiss before she could launch into some tantrum or lecture about him asking her out. It wasn't like they were still children…</p><p>She sagged against him and gave up her argument. If he tried this approach every time they were arguing or discussing something serious, Rukia knew she'd be in serious trouble. She smiled into the kiss before pulling back and getting to her feet. "Come on," she motioned for him to stand.</p><p>Renji stood eagerly, a feral grin on his face. "Where are we going?"</p><p>Rukia punched him in the arm. "Fool. We still have another hour to practice!"</p><p>"What? No! I'm tired, Rukia. We can practice tomorrow," Renji glowered.</p><p>"This is exactly why you fail at Kidō, dumbass," Rukia muttered.</p><p>Renji narrowed his eyes at her. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear your muttering there."</p><p>Rukia give him one of her sweet smiles—the ones that both he and Ichigo didn't buy for a minute—and shrugged innocently. "How do you expect my brother to respect you if you can't even perform basic Kidō?"</p><p>"We've been managing just fine these past years," Renji growled. He didn't know how they would survive being together if they were both hotheaded, smartasses. It was a match made in hell, he thought with a wry grin.</p><p>"Fine," she said flippantly. "I'll make you a deal. If you can manage a proper<em> Shakkahō</em> tonight, then I'll consider spending the entire night with you tomorrow."</p><p>Renji measured the pros of that offer and came up with no cons. He grinned. "Deal."</p><p>"I guess it's true that a guy only thinks about one thing," Rukia said, sarcastic. She was already formulating a way to get back at him for the bruise she could already feel forming on her neck. Oh, but he would pay for <em>that</em>.</p><p>The redhead shrugged. "Don't look so surprised now that you've confirmed it."</p><p>The petite girl rolled her eyes and motioned for him to start practicing once more.</p><p>"Just one more thing," Renji said seriously.</p><p>"What?" Rukia asked, frowning as he approached her.</p><p>"This," Renji replied, bending at the waist so that he could properly kiss her.</p><p>Well, to be fair, they weren't a match made in heaven or in hell. They were just meant to be. And they would face anything that came their way head on. Together.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>